Question: $ D = \left[\begin{array}{r}9 \\ 8 \\ 6\end{array}\right]$ What is $ D^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ D^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}9 & 8 & 6\end{array}\right]$